


bodyshop.

by steamedmantou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedmantou/pseuds/steamedmantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. takao is an auto mechanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bodyshop.

            “Looks pretty bad, uh—” Takao glances down at the service order form, “Dr. Midorima.”

            “Please refrain from stating the obvious,” the man says, adjusting his glasses in a stilted, clipped motion.  “Just tell me how long and how much it will cost to fix it.  _If_ you can fix it.”

            Takao bites back a laugh.  Even the way this customer repositions his glasses is prissy.  He tries not to think about the way Midorima had stormed into their dealership fifteen minutes before closing, damaged car parked right outside the door, demanding to see a technician immediately.  Wouldn’t someone regularly call their insurance company, Takao had wondered, get their car towed, and then schedule an appointment for repairs after the night had passed, rather than drive straight to the dealership in the aftermath of a collision?  Sure, his car was still in its warranty period, but that didn’t necessitate driving here immediately.

            Takao had just happened to be around, in the showroom, scoping out the new models for the year, chatting with the sales, relaxed and at ease.  He had looked up right at the moment this Dr. Midorima strode in, thinking, wasn’t this _the_ famed difficult customer from a few months back?  From what Takao had heard, the customer had come in with a very particular list of requirements for his prospective vehicle, rattling if off with the assurance of one acting upon god-sent commandments.

            As luck would have it, Takao was the only mechanic left in the store, and if _only_ the manager hadn’t pointed that out (probably in fear of unleashing the wrath of Dr. Midorima on the sales floor so dangerously near closing time), he would not be currently saddled with the arduous task of appeasing Mr. Demanding. 

            “So you said you had a bad run-in with a traffic cop?”  Takao asks, swallowing a crack about the irony, as he surveys the condition of the passenger side door.  The right side mirror remained attached to the car, barely hanging by a few, scant wires, over substantial scratches and a pronounced dent in the body of the car.  “What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”

            “He was chasing me down because I, apparently, didn’t have my lights turned on,” Midorima says, darkly.

            “He _chased you down_?” Takao repeats, giving up the pretense and allowing himself to laugh.  “What a cop!  Is that when he hit you?”

            “No, I…” Midorima says, adopting the expression of one getting his teeth pulled out, “As I was pulling over to the side of the road, I grazed a pole that I couldn’t see.”

            _If I’m not careful_ , Takao thinks, choking back his laughter, _I’m going to lose it completely_.  This doctor is unexpectedly awkward, and strangely enough, somewhat endearing.  Takao restrains himself to a few chuckles.  He straightens up, clicking his pen after writing the last of his notes.  “Well, Dr. Midorima, it’s repairable, but we’ll have to take it to our company’s body repair shop.  It’ll take a week or two.  Maybe you could find a driver in the meantime!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> first completed/posted on tumblr: oct 27, 2012  
> first revised: feb 11, 2013


End file.
